


[带卡]男孩子换上短裙后可以做些什么

by Pachu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachu/pseuds/Pachu





	[带卡]男孩子换上短裙后可以做些什么

漫长而无聊的暑假，打完游戏后实在找不到其他可做的事，带土咬着冰棒，忽然一脸严肃地开口叫了一声：「卡卡西。」

 

看他的表情还以为他要说什么正经事，卡卡西递了一个询问的眼神过去，带土三口两口解决掉手上的冰棒，被冰得不停吸气：「你有没有好奇过，穿裙子是一种什么样的感觉？」

 

卡卡西知道带土是个不按常理出牌的家伙，但他没想到他居然能不按常理到这个地步：「……没有。」

 

「怎么会？」带土不太相信他的话，「正常男人都会好奇吧？穿裙子是什么感觉，留长发是什么感觉，胸部很大是什么感觉……别不好意思，卡卡西，你肯定想过的。」

 

卡卡西想说正常男人才不会这么想，会这么想的你显然不怎么正常。但他也知道带土有点一根筋，所以最后只是委婉地否认了：「真的没有。」

 

带土神秘兮兮地压低声音小声问道：「那你想试试吗？」

 

「……」

 

卡卡西没表露出动心的意思，反而用一种诡异的眼神盯着他看。带土没有察觉到他内心的想法，继续怂恿他：「我这里正好有女生的裙子，要是你想穿……」

 

「……你为什么会有这种东西？」

 

卡卡西看他的眼神顿时更诡异了。

 

带土把这个问题含糊了过去：「不要在意这些细节嘛。」他的好奇心超级旺盛，又正处在精力过剩的青春期，对女孩子以及女孩子的物品产生了前所未有的热情，本来只是路过店面想偷偷观察一下的，结果被店员小姐招呼着「是帮女朋友买衣服吗」，在她的推销下稀里糊涂的掏钱买下了对他来说毫无用处的制服裙。

 

可他并没有女朋友，如果送给琳的话，会不会让她觉得奇怪呢……带土不敢冒险，又不知道该拿这些东西怎么办，最后秉持着不能浪费的心态决定给卡卡西穿穿看。

 

卡卡西实在不能理解他的思维：「你已经是高中生了，不是小学生，带土，别做这么幼稚的事。」

 

可是男子高中生本来就是这个世界上最幼稚又最无聊的生物，带土见他不为所动，抛下了自己的杀手锏：「我其实买了两套……我陪你一起穿，这样行了吧？」

 

他扬起下巴，得意洋洋地说：「难道你不想看我穿裙子的样子吗？今天可以破例让你看看。」

 

卡卡西从小到大见过太多次他犯蠢的样子了，区区女装，他还真没那么想看。见他不为所动，带土又接着加码了：「只要你答应下来，开学后的一个月我都给你带便当拎书包，你让我做什么我就做什么。」

 

就这么好奇吗？卡卡西不明白男人穿裙子的样子有什么好看的，不过既然带土这么说了，穿个女装而已，他无所谓地答应了下来：「好。」

 

在不同的房间里换好了衣服出来，带土低着头努力收着小腹，还是没办法扣上腰上的扣子。怎么说也是男人，虽然还没长到第二性征明显的年纪，仍然是四肢修长身材纤细的青少年，穿上裙子也不违和，但腰毕竟没有同龄的女孩子那么细，能穿上已经很勉强了。这样看起来实在不像样子，他想卡卡西八成也是一样，抬头一看却惊奇地发现卡卡西的扣子居然扣上了。

 

「怎么可能？」带土想都不想，去掀他垂落的衣摆仔细看，「你怎么扣上的？」

 

「别乱碰，笨蛋……！」

 

卡卡西啪地打掉了他的手，在挣扎的途中还是被他按倒在地上，上衣也卷到了肋下，露出平坦的腹部。看到他的扣子果然扣得好好的，带土的表情有点呆：「你的腰怎么跟女孩子一样细……」

 

「带土！」

 

卡卡西涨红了脸，看样子是生气了，带土赶紧解释：「不是说你不好，挺好的……哎，也不对，我只是……」

 

卡卡西刚才吃冰棒时取下了口罩就没再戴上，他向来性格冷淡，总是面无表情地板着一张脸，现在却又是羞窘又是恼怒地瞪着他，脸上一片绯红，裸露在短裙外的两条白皙长腿还紧紧绞在一起，让带土脑子一热，莫名其妙地升起了一股难言的冲动。

 

看起来真的和女孩子一样……

 

他的下半身和卡卡西贴在一起，卡卡西很快就察觉到了他身体上的变化，他的表情僵住了：「你……」

 

带土有点不好意思，他红着一张脸，忽然闭上眼睛低下头胡乱亲了下去，本来以为卡卡西的反应会很激烈，推开他或者干脆揍他，但卡卡西没有反抗，他在短暂的犹豫后，顺从地张开了嘴。

 

卡卡西没有拒绝他，这一事实让带土感到了一种隐秘的兴奋。

 

卡卡西穿着女生制服的样子和穿着男生制服时不一样，又短又轻薄的裙子，简直像是在引人侵犯，都不需要脱掉，只要掀起来就可以轻松扯下他的内裤插进去。

 

这是非常失礼的想法，换在平时，带土绝不可能用这么下流且大胆的方式去妄想任何一个穿着短裙的女孩子，他又不是变态。但放在卡卡西身上，这种妄想却好像显得非常合理，他一点都不觉得自己失礼。

 

他其实不知道应该怎样接吻，凭着一腔冲动按着卡卡西的后脑亲得无比投入，又将膝盖插进他的两腿中间，挑开裙摆贴着他的下半身来回磨蹭着，没一会儿就让卡卡西也硬了起来。

 

「这就兴奋起来了？」他微微支起身，笑容里带上了几分得意，「卡卡西……你还真是……」

 

「……唔。」卡卡西还有些愣愣的回不过神来，直到带土伸手去脱他的内裤，他才及时反应过来，慌乱地按住了他的手，「等等，带土！」

 

只是接吻或许还没什么，但是互相抚慰就超出卡卡西的接受范围以外了，可惜带土比他以为的更加贪婪。他像小狗一样含住卡卡西的手指，在他的指尖舔了舔，放软了语气含含糊糊地央求他，仿佛是在对他撒娇：「我想做……让我做吧，卡卡西。」

 

「你冷静一点，我是男人！……啊、带土！」

 

「你在说什么啊？我当然知道你是男人。」

 

穿上女装后再怎么像女孩子，男人也还是男人。带土不喜欢男人，但是对方是卡卡西的话，不管是男人还是女人都没什么关系。

 

裙子可不像裤子那么麻烦，薄软的裙摆已经被掀到了腰上，带土的手掌也轻巧地包住了卡卡西的性器：「卡卡西，你平时会自慰吗？」

 

这下卡卡西连耳根都红透了，他把头转向另一边拒绝回答，带土却不肯就这样放过他，一边不轻不重地捋动着他勃起的阴茎，一边继续追问道：「就算是你，也会做这种事吧？你是怎么做的？」

 

别人的手触碰性器时的感觉远比自己触碰时更加强烈，光是忍耐就已经费尽全力了，卡卡西无论如何都没办法回答他的问题，忍无可忍地说：「……别问了！」

 

他不肯说，带土也拿他没办法，他用指甲轻轻刮了刮阴茎顶端那个冒水的小孔，让卡卡西没忍住惊叫了一声。

 

和他平时的声音不太一样，反而……反而……好奇归好奇，带土可是连小黄书和小黄片都不敢看的，他所有的生理常识都来源于学校的生理课以及和朋友的闲聊，他不知道究竟是哪里不一样，只是喃喃地感叹道：「你也会发出这种声音啊……」

 

他决心要让卡卡西继续叫出来，不顾他的反抗越发过分地玩弄他，还牢牢压着他挣动的双腿制止住他的挣扎。最后卡卡西颤抖着射在了他的掌心里，他紧紧闭着眼睛，张着嘴不停地喘息着，似乎很是为自己的失控羞愧。见到带土没有起身的意思，他推了推带土的肩示意他让开：「你玩够了吧？」

 

在他看来，这不过是带土无聊时的又一次胡闹而已，就算是胡闹也该有个限度。

 

「我还没射呢。」带土把他的小腿架到了肩上，卡卡西的整个下半身几乎都悬空了，这个姿势让他本能地感到了一点不妙，他没想到带土居然想做到这一步，「带土！你……你认真的吗？」

 

带土莫名其妙地反问道：「我不是一直都很认真吗？」

 

直接插进去会受伤，这点常识他还是有的。他压着卡卡西不让他逃跑，不知道在他的后穴上涂了些什么，卡卡西凭直觉猜到那是润滑剂。明明知道这不是重点，他还是忍不住问道：「裙子也就算了，你家为什么还有这种东西？」

 

带土是不会让他知道他由于无法拒绝推销并且没脸承认自己是个没有女朋友的处男从而买下了多少用不上的物品的，哪怕干了蠢事他也不想被卡卡西骂笨蛋。

 

他沉着脸不说话，看起来倒很有些心机深沉、早有准备的样子，连卡卡西都被他骗了过去，不过他很快就没有闲心去想这些不相关的问题了。

 

「嗯、带土……别、别碰……」

 

又发出那种声音了。

 

带土全身都热了起来，又增加了一根手指，两个指节都深深埋进了他的体内，搅动着柔软的穴肉，就着滑腻的润滑剂顺畅地抽插着。

 

「里面好像在一下下地吮吸，好厉害啊。」

 

「啊、啊！嗯、不行……啊……停下来……」

 

卡卡西用手臂遮挡住小半张脸，努力不让自己在他面前失态，颤着声音去叫他的名字：「带土……」

 

带土除非真是笨蛋才会在这种时候停下来，他的手指在里面转了个圈，指尖勾动着去揉他体内的敏感点，卡卡西整个人都蜷了起来，下半身却依然双腿大开地接受他的侵犯，就连腿根都在发抖，最后竟然喘息着仅仅只靠他的手指就被插到了高潮。

 

高潮后全身都陷入了迷茫放松的状态，就连带土固定住他的腰插进来都没让卡卡西感到多少痛苦。带土毕竟没有什么经验，刚插进去就想射了，好歹算是拼命忍住了。他急促地呼吸着，扶着卡卡西的肩去亲他，呢喃不清地说：「卡卡西……你，你夹得太紧了，好舒服……」他在卡卡西的嘴唇上又舔又咬，靠着本能缓慢抽插着，渐渐加快了速度，「你呢？你觉得舒服吗？喜欢我这样对你吗？」

 

「嗯……慢、慢一点……」卡卡西抚摸着他粗硬的短发，忍不住凑过去主动和他接吻，「带土……喜欢……啊、喜欢……」

 

「……」

 

这么多年来，带土好像还是第一次听到卡卡西对他说喜欢。他从小就知道，卡卡西是个很厉害的家伙，带土其实是很佩服他的，可是卡卡西并不承认他，他……他甚至看不起他。

 

因为这个，他也就一直装作同样看不起卡卡西的样子。即便后来他们的关系改善了，他也非要别别扭扭的假装自己是实在找不到其他朋友才勉为其难的和卡卡西一起玩，并不是真的多想和他做朋友。

 

现在从卡卡西的嘴里听到「喜欢」，让他感到了前所未有的激动和振奋。他在卡卡西脸上一阵乱亲，亲到最后卡卡西一巴掌推开了他的脸，他也不以为意，将他按在怀里，让他的两条腿挂在自己腰上，在他体内横冲直撞地抽送顶弄。卡卡西受不了这种刺激，攀着他后背的手没忍住在他背上抓出了几道长长的红印，半透明的银白色睫毛上沾满了泪水：「……带、带土……呜……」

 

「卡卡西……」带土将他抱得更紧了，低喘着说，「我要射进来了……」

 

「什么……不行，不要在里面……嗯……！！」

 

有生以来第一次被内射，卡卡西战栗着又一次高潮了。他实在没有力气了，两个人保持着交合的姿势拥抱着喘息了好一会儿，他才支着酸软的身体努力站起身。带土的阴茎从他湿淋淋的后穴中拔出来后射在里面的精液也一点点漏了出来，他扯了扯被揉皱了又染得满是水痕的裙子，把裙摆重新拉下来，姑且算是遮挡住了自己目前的狼狈。

 

他一言不发，面上看不出喜怒，带土也不知道他是不是生气了，想和他温存一下又不敢，小心翼翼地问：「要去洗澡吗？」

 

「……嗯。」

 

带土给他找了一套替换的衣服放到他面前，鼓起勇气又问了一声：「明天，还来我家玩吗？」

 

他像个做错了事的孩子，一脸的忐忑不安，紧张地盯着他看，隐隐透出了几分殷切的期待。卡卡西抬眼看了他一眼，又重新垂下眼眸，平静地应了一声：「好啊。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

End


End file.
